Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron
Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron is a video game that is a spin-off of the Star Wars: Battlefront series of first person shooters. It is developed by Rebellion Developments and published by LucasArts exclusively for the PSP. The game was released on October 9, 2007 for North America and October 12 for Europe. It is the third installment of the highly successful Star Wars: Battlefront Series, however, it is not Battlefront III. New Features The game follows Renegade Squadron, a unit of the Alliance to Restore the Republic organized and led by Han Solo. The game's story mode has 11 missions. The game supports online play for up to 16 players. Renegade Squadron will include several new features, including support for 16 player infrastructure online play, and customizable players. Space heroes, as well as hero Capture the Flag, Enter Capital Ships (previously unavailable on the PSP), and online leaderboards are new features as well. Plot Renegade Squadron focuses on a group of Rebel operatives, organized by Millennium Falcon pilot Han Solo. These operatives were used to accomplish covert missions for the Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. This story appears to be in direct contrast with that of Battlefront II, which revolved around the Imperial 501st Legion. There are to be eleven battles for this story mode. Story Missions Battlefront: Renegade Squadron follows Battlefront II by having a Campaign Mode with Mission Objectives, such as retrieving artifacts, destroying certain objects, or defeating certain enemies. While Battlefront II followed the Republic and the Rise of the Empire, Renegade Squadron follows Han Solo's Renegade Squadron, led by Commander Col Serra. Jedi Master Tionne Solusar speaks with Serra about his escapades in the Renegade Squadron against the Empire. *Mission 1: Yavin 4 Col Serra creates the Renegade Squadron and reinforces Yavin 4. The Squadron helps evacuate the planet after the destruction of the Death Star. *Mission 2: Space Alderaan Before the destruction of Alderaan, Senator Bail Organa possessed an artifact with data on a holcron that was needed to locate a new base. The holocron was encased in phrik, a material so powerful that it survived the destruction of the planet. Renegade Squadron must recover it and defeat Boba Fett in his Slave I. *Mission 3: Ord Mantell Renegade Squadron lands on Ord Mantell to sustain repairs after the battle and to rendezvous with Han Solo and Chewbacca. They have to escape and defeat IG-88. *Mission 4: Space Kessel When the Squadron escapes Ord Mantell, they discover than Admiral Ackbar was captured by the Empire and was about to be sent to Kessel. The Squadron is sent to rescue him from a Star Destroyer and is forced to fight Boba Fett. *Mission 5: Tatooine Ackbar tells Col Serra that he had been scoping Boz Pity for a new base when they headed for Saleucami, but Boba Fett intercepted and captured them. He sold the crew as slaves to the Hutts on Tatooine and the Squadron is sent to rescue them. *Mission 6: Boz Pity After the successful mission on Tatooine, the Squadron discovered that Boba Fett had placed a tracker on their R2 Unit and tracked them to their new base on Boz Pity, where the Empire attacks them. *Mission 7: Hoth: Echo Base With the Empire discovering their new base on Hoth, the Renegade Squadron was forced to defend it, and was responsible for the ability of the Rebel troops to evacuate safely. The Squadron is even forced to stall Darth Vader himself. *Mission 8: Space Hoth After escaping Hoth, the Rebels are ambushed by an Imperial Fleet. They must continue to help the rest of the Rebels escape, and must fight Darth Vader in his TIE Advanced. *Mission 9: Korriban After Han Solo is unfrozen from carbonite, the Renegade Squadron is put back in business. During the planning stages for the Battle of Endor, the Renegade Squadron is assigned to attack Emperor Palpatine himself. They assault Palpatine on Korriban in an attempt to steal vital information. *Mission 10: Sullust With the Battle of Endor underway, the Renegade Squadron is sent to Sullust for a decoy mission to divert some Imperial Troops but the Emperor senses their ploy and sends IG-88, now invincible with a shield generator, to trap the Squadron on Sullust and they find themselves trying to escape. *Mission 11: Endor: Bunker With Han Solo trapped and unable to enter the shield generator base, the Squadron is sent to help him Appearances *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Emperor Palpatine *Han Solo (land and space) *Col Serra (story mode)(Not Controllable) *Tionne Solusar (story mode)(Not Controllable) *Mon Mothma(Galactic Conquest) *Grand Moff Tarkin(Galactic Conquest) *Jango Fett *Darth Vader *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Luke Skywalker *Darth Maul *Yoda *Count Dooku *Chewbacca *Mace Windu *General Grievous *Admiral Ackbar *Ben Kenobi *Asajj Ventress *Kit Fisto *IG-88 *Boba Fett *Admiral Thrawn(Galactic Conquest)(Not Controllable) *Princess Leia(Galactic Conquest)(Not Controllable) Creatures *Carrion spat (Boz Pity) *Tauntaun (Hoth) *Bantha (Tatooine) Droid models *Ammo Droid (Also known as Power droid and Gonk droid) *Health Droid *IG-88 *R5 Series *Recon Droid *Spider Walker *Battle Droid *Super Battle Droid *Armored Tank Droid *Dark Troopers *Droid Tri-Fighter *Droid Starfighter *Magna Guard The ideas above "may be in the game", however, the only way to actually play as a droid is to create one, there are NO classes. This does not include vehicles. Events *Battles of Yavin IV *First Battle of The Graveyard *Skirmish on Ord Mantell *Skirmish over Saleucami *Second Battle of Kessel *Skirmish on Tatooine *Battle of Boz Pity (Galactic Civil War) *Battle of Hoth *Battle of Korriban (Galactic Civil War) *Second Battle of Sullust *Battle of Endor Locations *Boz Pity:Valley *[*[[Geonosis: Dust Plains *Hoth:Snow Plains *Hoth: Echo Base *Kashyyyk:Beachhead *Korriban:Valley of the of the Sith Lords *Mustafar:Refinary *Mygeeto: War-torn City *Naboo:Theed *Ord Mantell:Junkyard *Saleucami:City *Space Alderaan *Space Kessel *Space Hoth *Space Yavin *Space Kashyyyk *Space Coruscant *Space Mygeeto *Sullust:Imperial Base *Tatooine:Mos Eisley *Yavin 4:Temple Boz Pity, Hoth, Echo Base, Endor, Space Alderaan, Space Hoth, Space Yavin and Space Kessel are only playable in the Galactic Civil War era. Space Mygeeto and Space Coruscant can only be played in the Clone Wars era. Space Kashyyyk can be played in both eras. Organizations *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Renegade Squadron *Cosmic Balance *Galactic Empire **501st Legion **Cygnus Spaceworks *Jabba Desilijic Tiure's Criminal Empire **Desilijic *Kuat Systems Engineering *Old Republic **Cygnus Spaceworks **Jedi Order *Old Sith Empire *Sabrin Ring *Underworld **Black Sun Sentient species *Sullustans *Humans *Mon Calamari *Cerean *Wookiees *Rodians *Kaleesh *Nautolan *Bothan *Rattataki *Zabrak *Unknown tridactyl species *Sith (sculptures only) *Chiss (Galactic Conquest) *Rindaoan (story mode) *Ewoks (in background) Vehicles and vessels *A-Wing *B-Wing *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Slave I'' *TIE Advanced *Jedi Starfighter *TIE Defenders *T4-B heavy tanks *Landspeeder (not controllable) *X-Wing *Y-Wing *Corellian Corvette *Imperial-class Star Destroyer *LAAT *AT-TE *AT-ST *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor *74-Z Speeder Bike *AT-AT *Interdictor-class Medium Frigate *MC80-class Star Cruiser *V-Wing *AAT *AT-RT *TX-130S *TX-130T *STAP *A5-RX Battle Tank *ARC-170 Starfighter *Trade Federation Cruiser *Republic Attack Cruiser *BARC Speeder *Snowspeeder *Nebulon-B escort frigate *Victory II-class frigate *Rebel Combat Tank *GR-75 Medium Transport *Munificent-class Frigate *Acclamator-class Assault Ship Weapons and technology Pistols *Blaster Pistol *DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Explosive Blaster Pistol *TriShot *WESTAR-34 blaster pistol Rifles *ARC caster *Carbonite Freeze Gun *E-11 Blaster Rifle *E-5s sniper rifle *Bowcaster *Orbital strike sniper rifle *A280 blaster rifle *EE-3 carbine rifle Other *MiniMag PTL missile launcher *HH-15 projectile launcher *E-60R missile launcher *Shotgun *Chaingun *Flamethrower *Incinerator gun *EMP Launcher *Grenade Launcher *Lightsaber *Double-bladed lightsaber *Autoturret Explosives *Proximity mine *Cluster grenade *Detpack *Wrist rocket *Thermal Detonator Miscellanea *Fusion Cutter *Jetpack *Jumpack *Personal energy shield *Supply Pack *Stealth Suit Gallery Sr.jpg Rl.jpg Inc.jpg Fg.jpg Blasterr.jpg Arc.jpg Notes and references See also *''Star Wars: Battlefront Series'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront III'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront Mobile Squadron'' External Links *Official Site *The Official Team Blog at IGN *Star Wars opens new Battlefront on PSP *New Star Wars Battlefront is Exclusive to the PSP *Jedi-Masters Database entry